Mend
by funnyduck68
Summary: Dick has been trying to fly with broken wings that are in need of mending. He finds them to be fixed in an... Odd way. (WARNING: Non-sexual/Infantalism is used in this story! Description is inside if you don't understand what it is) don't like don't read! If you do like, review and enjoy!


_Broken Wings In Need of Mending_

 ** _READ FIRST: Okay, before you think of reading this, you do realize this is a fic involving Infantalism? _**

_**Inf antalism: **_

_**PSYCHOLOGY**_

 _ **the persistence of infantile characteristics or behavior in adult life.**_

 _ **Just so you know what you are getting into, before you start getting... You know... Awkward? So yes, this does involve Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing being a victim (what this story idea would put it) to infantalism. If you have not experienced a reading of this, there are actual things (hardcore) that has a man (Dick Grayson) being treated like an infant; this includes wearing children PJs, drinking from bottles, using pacifiers, bibs, toys, blankets, carseats, and of coarse, Dick succumbing to the emotions and thoughts of a child/Infant.**_

 _ **So yeah, this story might seem odd at first, but most times, it gets better for people to enjoy, because who can withstand Daddybats and fluff galore!?**_

 _ **So yeah. Adultbaby!Dick Grayson, Daddy!**_ _ **Bruce, YJL and JL family, and Infantalism.**_

 _ **Warnings: All of the above, plus cursing, angst, confusion, blood, nightmares, and other thibgs I might miss.**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **:::Disclaimer:::**_

* * *

Cold sweat ran from the pores of his skin as tears barely managed to escape from his tightly clenched eyes. "No... N... No- please," Dick whimpered, weakly thrashed, tangled within the sheets of his bed. His head swished feircly side to side and his naked torso arched, stretching his battle scars that were displayed on his toned skin. Dick grunted softly the whimpered after.

"Pl... Please... Don't..."

His hands clutches the ruffled spread below him so tightly, his knuckles turned white. His feet dug into the mattress and his toes curled. It was like pain he was recieving from an invisible force while sleeping. And as he tried escaping from the depths of his nightmares- a place and time where everything he had been bottling in resurfaced ten times stronger- he could only hope his attempts were neither in vein.

Suddenly, he shot up with a strangled, " _No!"._

His ebony hair was drenched with sweat and stuck onto his forehead with the tips hanging just above his widened, red, blurry eyes. He gasped for heavy gulps of air as his hand automatically shot up to his neck, rubbing the untouched skin. Just moments- seconds ago, he could have sworn there had been a strong gloved hand wrappes around his throat. But feeling nothing that could prove it had happened, Dick relaxed fully and flopped back down with a groan.

"Stupid nightmare," he mumbled to himself.

He was still awfully exhausted, due to the fact he had been in and out on fighting all sorts of crime through Bludhaven as his new part-time job being a Police Officer. Before coming to Bludhaven, Dick had no idea what to start out as. He wanted to stop being _Robin_ and retire from being leader of the Teen Titans, and even though it pained him to leave his friends- those he had came to love as family like he had with the Young Justice, he knew it was all to keep them safe.

Being so skilled, so lethal for a human (a young man in his eighteens), it had brought him so much unwanted attention. Thus, Dick had became a bad news magnet. He had became either a perfect weapon or a perfect target for many villains. Especially...

Dick shook away the image of a man wearing a familiar orange mask that had flashed in his head for a split second. _Not now,_ he told himself, _not after you just had a nightmare._

So, he had come to Bludhaven with a new name, and by name, he meant _hero._ He had retired from being one thing he thought he could never give up, and became someone more... Strong and more unpredictable.

He became _Nightwing._

He did so without telling anyone; he rather not have a person of his past- good or evil- come search for him and successfully finding him. He would rather stay by himself for the rest of life than to put anyone he cared about in harm's way ever again. But yet he understood there was a chance only few would find him. But only those who knew Richard John Grayson had once been Robin, which would be easy to find out who Nightwing is. But in order to find out that, they would need to find Dick Grayson first in order to connect all the dots, and Dick knew how to hide.

He _was_ trained by the Dark Knight himself.

So basically, the one who had a greater chance of finding Dick was none other than his surrogated father Bruce Wayne, and Dick would rather not even communicate with the man right now. Dick was still a bit mad about their argument before he had quit the YJL.

Communication had been lacked between them. Dick had bo problem keeping it that way, but he knew Bruce and knew what the World's Greatest Detective was capable of, that included finding out of his whereabouts. If Bruce even still cared.

Dick gazed at his alarm clock that rested on his stand.

 _4:30 Am... Great. I barely have one hour left before I need to work._

Rolling his eyes, he sat up, hissing at the pressure he placed on his brusied ribs. Last night that brawl with a robber and crowbar had been gruesome, but it was nothing Nightwing could not handle. Dick sat up and stretched, ignoring the pain and walked to the bathroom.

In a tired motion, he removed his sleeping pants and boxers and stepped into the shower, switching on the water. He shivered by the first cold drops that spilled over him, glad that it woke him up a bit, but relaxed once the water phased to a nice pleasurable hot temperature. The hot liquid landed on his sore muscles, steaming from the coldness of Dick's body, and Dick yawned feeling it lax him. But after a few minutes of standing, he grabbed the bar of soap and briskly wiped clean his skin, then grabbed the Ocean Breeze shampoo and washed his drenched hair.

He knew he had no time for relaxation because crime did not have a schedual.

Dick stepped out of the shower and wrapped his dark blue towel around his waist, turning to the steam covered morror that he quickly swiped his hand over. He loomed at his face. Twenty two and was in need of a heavy shave. Peeking out the dppr, he looked at his clock. He only had thirty minutes left to get ready. He silently pouted and dragged himself out of the bathroom and to his closet, pulling out one of his simple police uniforms.

As he was dressing, he couldn't help but think back at his calender on the wall. Speaking of zero relaxation. Today was Tim's birthday.

He sighed. Tim- besides Jason- was the only one he talked to _privately_ on the phone. Before he left the manor, Dick had given his two younger brothers a phone that no one, not even Batman, could trace. Tim and Jason had at first went against this, they didn't want talking to their brother a secret thing, and Dick understood why. It felt wrong. Family should stick with family, but Dick did not want Bruce interrogating him for his location. Plus, Tim and Jason were the only ones Dick could trust.

Anyways, earlier in the weak, Tim had called him.

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Hey, Dick."_**

 _Dick smiled brightly at the voice of his little brother. "Tim? Hey baby bird, how ya been?" he chirped._

 ** _"Fine, I guess. Jason still misses you, and so do I. We wish you could come back."_**

 _Dean smiled sadly at the tone of Tim's voice. "I'm sorry, Timmy, can't do that." Dick heard a small sigh on the other. It was hard to get Tim to understand- nearly impossible for Jason to accept, but they seemed to manage anyways._

 ** _"Seems fair, I guess... Hey, you do realize my birthday is in a few days, right?_**

 _Dick glanced at the calander and rolled his eyes with a cheeky smile, realizing Tim could not actually see him. " How could I forget, Timmy?" There was a soft chuckle, then Tim spoke, his voice suddenly serious._

 ** _"Dick, I know you have a fued going on with Bruce, so you don't really wanna come-"_**

 _"It's not that, Tim-"_

 ** _"And don't give me that bullshit, because I know it's true..."_**

 _Dick allowed a little smirk to stretch across his face. "Watch it with the tongue, little bird. You may be turning fifteen, but you still have limits to your words," he purred teasingly._

 _There was a huff._

 ** _"Whatever, DICK. Anyways, you have already missed two of my birthdays. I think that the best present I can recieve from you is actually seeing your face again."_**

 _Dick felt his heart warm at his brother's words. Tim is right. That would make a perfect gift, he would be lying if he said he did not wish to agree to Tim's suggestion. Dick knew the feeling of being alone. He's experienced it many of times. Dick ran a tired hand through his hair._

 ** _"Dickie, please listen. I want you to come. I miss you. You can stay how ever long you want, you don't even have to stay for five minutes! Just... I just at least want to know you're okay, and I want to see for myself."_**

 _"Look at you. Already taking up the leader role."_

 ** _"I learned from you."_**

 _"... Well..."_

 _He could just be there for a moment to check in on his brothers- but he WILL NOT speak with Bruce. No way he would go now against Daddybats._

 _"... Alright Tim. Just get me the time and place. I'll be there."_

* * *

The beeping of his alarm startled Dick back into reality, giving him the sign that if he did not leave now, he would be late. Again. Dick groaned. He must have dazed off again, and now he won't even have time for at least a decent meal. "Damnit."

Hurridly, Dick grabbed a pair of shoes, his badge and hat along with his belt gear, and his car keys, then rushed outside with only a pair of his black socks on. On his way to the car, he clumsily shoved the shoes on, half briskly walking/half hopping. Finally, he made it to his poorly conditioned car and hopped inside, cursing at himself as it refused to obey the command to turn on.

"Come on... You peice of... Don't do this to me today!"

Yes!-

No!...

Ye... No!

No!

 _VROOM!_

"Yes!" he whispered. Not risking a second longer, he sped off down the road.

* * *

Dick leaned against a wall, huffing and puffing gasps of air as he watched the clearly beaten thug being dragges away by two other officers. Dick himself looked just as tired. Never beforebefore in a long while had he been so exhausted over one criminal. But like few others he had encounters with, the man had been quick, strong- pointing out he was at least a foot higher than Dick- and lethal. Dick felt a stinging pain come from his left thigh where the criminal haf caught him with his pocket knife.

He was good- lucky, Dick will hand him that. Him getting stabbed or slashed was an outcome compared to him missing a ledge of a roof during practice swings. Blood had began to ooze out of the wound and Dick was already feeling the affects of blood loss. His left leg felt awfully weak and barely managed to support his right leg, so Dick leaned against the wall for support. His ribs were still bruised from last time, so either way he was screwed and kept from relief.

At the corner of his eye, he saw on the officers strolling towards him and he quickly covered his wounded thigh with his other leg, hissing as pressure was applied to it. He really wanted to head out and patch it up before it became worse. He's been through worse though, he can survive the pain a bit longer.

"Officer Grayson," the officer- Jeff- spoke.

"Yeah?"

Jeff was much older than Dick, and even though they hardly communicated with each other openly, Dick was practically one of the youngest on the squad. It was like an instinct to make sure Dick was alright. But that was not the only reason he approached Dick.

He held something in his palms, holding it out to the younger officer. Dick knew the object immediately.

"Found this on the floor. You must've dropped it during your scuffle with that bastard in the back of my car."

Dick took his phone from Jeff's hand and noticed he had three missed calls from Tim. He panicked, running a hand through and clutching at his hair. _Tim! Oh man, I forgot to say happy birthday to him!_

Jeff, seeing Dick's distress. took steps back with a sympathetic gaze. "I guess I'll leave you then," he said before walking away to his car. Dick groaned, forgetting about the wound on his leg and sunk to the ground. He hesitantly clicked onto a voicemail box that had a response in return from Tim.

 ** _Hey, Dickie, I guess you forgot today was my birthday, but I guess you were busy so I understand._**

Dick's heart sank by the sadness found in his little brother's voice and face-palmed himself.

 ** _I just wanted to tell you where my party's going to be at- even though you probably won't accept it. It's going to be at Bruce's work place so we could have privacy there for once._**

Dick mentally growles by his surrogated father's name. Great. He'll have to see Bruce as well. No backing out though.

 ** _But Wally and Barbra will be there, so maybe you'll actually like it._**

Dick couldn't help but smile at the mention of his old friend's name and his ex-girlfriend's name. He hadn't seen them in awhile. It would take some relief and hopefully, tension, off. Maybe going to Tim's party wouldn't be so bad after all.

 ** _So yeah, anyways, here is the location and time; top floor, Bruce's office, at 3:00. Please come._**

The voicmail ended and once it did, Dick looked at watch. He gasped. "Oh shit!" On it read _3:37pm._ Dick jolted to a stand, gasping by the sting pain in his leg, causing him to nearly topple back down if it were not for the wall. Dick gazed down at his left leg. The blood had well drenched his pants to a very darker color. Dick gazed back at his watch and whimpered. He can't be anymore late than it is. He had to get to that party!

But the wound screamed different.

 _Come on Grayson!_

Sighing, Dick limped to his car and dug into the glove compartment where he retrieved rags, a bottle of medical alcohol, bandages, and a pair of extra pants he kept at all times. Sitting in the seat, Dick checked if anyone was around before pulling his pants off carefully, wincing at the slightest touches the cloth made with his wound. He inspected the gash.

It was deep, but not deep enough for it to be fatal if stitching could be left out for a mere moment. Dick picked up one of the rags and placed it between his teeth before opening the medical alcohol. Slowly, he poured a little bit on his wound, bitting down extremely hard on the rag to hold back a scream, but still a grunt escaped his lips. The stinging sensation made his body tense with pain. It burned so badly, Dick could just hear the sizzles of the affects coming from the germ ridding wound. He then grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped it around his thigh, wincing at the once again pressure.

Once done, he looked at his work. It won't kill him, but it will do for a few hours. He looked at his watch. If he can hurry to Gotham, he would be there an hour before the party ended. Knowing Bruce, birthdays went on till sundown. He could make it still.

Dick slipped on the jeans, but left on his badge. He stared down at him for a bit then back up the review mirror. A smirk came upon his lips. He can ditch work for today, it would be his first time anyway, because right now, all that mattered was making it to Tim's party. Dick was a man of his word.

There was another way he could make it to the party very much faster.

He pushed a switch in front of him and the noise of his police sirens blurring sent a rush in him. "Just for today," he whispered. With a cackle, he stomped on the breaks and sped out the alley way.

* * *

"Come on, squirt! Why aren't you so stoked? It's your birthday!"

Tim ignored his older brother's attempts to pump him up and rested his chin on his arms, looking out the window. Dick had not shown up like he said he would. What could he expect? Tim was obviously upset, and luckily he had not told Jason otherwise his older temper headed brother would take the absent of Dick Grayson more to his hands. He had not told anyone actually. He wanted Dick showing up at his party a surprise for everyone.

The only onea there were Jason, Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, Comossioner Gordon, Selina Wally, Oliver, Dinah, and Roy. Everyone was having a great time, but not Tim as much... He was really hoping to see Dick. Bit his party was almost over. No sign of him.

"Nothing, Jason, just... I'm a bit tired is all," Tim muttered. Jason smiled sadly and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Aw man! Cheer up, you still haven't even tried the cake!" Time was left unphased and nudged Jason away stubbornly. "I'm fine, just lemme alone."

Jason frowned only then. He folded his arms and glared down ay the younger. "Alright, what is with you?" he demanded. Tim stayed silent, refusing to answer, but Jason was not the one to give. "Timmothy, answer me. What's the matter? You don't want me to get Bruce and you know how he is," he warned. Tim sighed.

"Fine... Dick... Dick didn't call to tell me happy birthday," he gave away partly. Jason's frown deepened. He had taken a blow when Dick left and was still pissed. He missed Dick as much as Tim did. Bit Dick not calling to tell their little brother happy birthday both ticked him off AND worried him. Dick wasn't one to forget easily and Jason knew that for a fact.

"Hm, well that's not like him, he's probably busy," he exclaimed.

Tim sighed. "Yeah... Busy."

Jason softened his face sympathetically at his little brother when gasps erupted throughout the room. He glanced to the corner of his eyes, but immediately snapped his head to the figure at the doorway everyone was staring at. No... It wasn't.

" _Holy shit,"_ he whispered.

Tim heard the change in Jason's voice and instinctively turned body. He searched the room for a moment, slightly noticing the change in Bruce's posture, when he saw...

 _"D... Dick?!"_ he gasped.

There at the doorway stood Dick Grayson with police hat in his hands, but that was it. The eldest brother smiled sheepishly at the room of gaping fish and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh, h-hey- _oof!"_

Dick had barely a moment of warning before a blure slammed into his body. It was none other than his long ago friend Wally. Dick was stiff as a board for a moment in the rambeling speedster's hold, but instantly accepted it with his own.

"Dudewherethehellhaveyoubeen?! We'vebeenworriedsosickwethoughtyouweredeadand-"

Dick chuckled. "Easy, KF, I'm fine!" Wally gave the younger man one last squeeze before pulling away and allowing another two bodues engulf the officer. Dick held Tim close along with Barbra who looked obviously relieved to see he was acrually alive. "Jesus, what the hell, Richard?!" she demanded. Tim chuckled, "yeah, what the hell, Richard?!" he mocked. Dick laughed. "Life." He replied. Tim smiled cheeky.

"You came!" he whispered.

Dick ruffled his hair, feeling tears blind his vision, "I'm a man of my word, Timmy."

Barbra and Tim barely had enough time to pull away before Jason jabbed Dick in the shoulder. "You must have some nerve not telling Tim happy birthday, Grayson!" he growled. Dick knew he had this coming and chuckled. "Easy, Jaybird. Got caught up in some nasty crap. Came as soon as I got the message." The last part, he whispered, not wanting unwanted ears to hear about their secret calls over the phone. Still, Dick knew Bruce would grow suspicious. Jason cooled down a bit, but still held a frown.

"What? Not excited to see me?" Dick asked with a grin. Jason looked down, trying to hide the smallest of smiles that spread across his face. "Yeah. I guess," he mumbled. That was all Dick needed. He soonly engulfed Jason in a tight hug and Jason returned it just as firm. "Missed ya, Dickie Bird," he said. Dick chuckled, stopping his breath from hitching. "Missed ya too, Jay."

Pulling away, Dick turned a bit- ignoring Bruce's glare- and met Roy who stood there with a flat face. Swallowing thickly, he stepped towards the the Red Arrow. Both stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time. Dick understood that just like Jason, Roy was hard to come by understanding. But if Robin could, Dick could as well. Roy should understand since Dick had told both he and Wally who Robin was.

He had to realize they were still brothers.

Dick knew he sorta sounded like a hypocrite...

Dick was the first to speak. "H-hey... Roy."

Roy still stared at him plainly, causing Dick to sigh. Roy hated him... "Listen, I know-" Dick was cut off when he felt strong arms pull him forward into a firm chest with no warning, nearly crushing his rib cage. Dick hissed by the pressure applied on his bruise ribs and wounded leg. Roy squeezed him. "Don't you _ever_ stay quiet from me for nearly three years, Dick," he said gruff but affectionately. Dick noticed his voice sounded deeper, taking the affects of full manhood.

Despite his hidden injuries, Dick hugged the older male back. "No promises," he chuckled. Luckily, Roy didn't push too hard on the statement. Pulling away, Dick took a glance at everyone else, who held heart warmed gazes; Dinah and Diana and Selina even walked to him and each pulled the young bird into a hug.

"Hey, little birdie!" Selina purred happily. Dick chuckled at the former Catwoman's purrs against his head. "H-hey, Selene," he replied. Selina pulled away and rubbed her hand down his cheek, "I missed you, birdie," she leaned to his ear, "Batsy is becoming a little more... _Dull._ "

"What'd you expect?"

Both laughed.

"How'd you get in here?" the sudden voice of Bruce- for the first time since Dick arrived, spoke. Dick pulled away from Selina and gazed at his past mentor; the billionaire's face was hard and his eyes were cold. Dick figured. Bruce was still pissed, but who cares? Dick was mad too.

The young officer frowned and folded his arms. "I had an invitation," he replied just as gruff, never mentioning Tim. He could see the questioning in his surrogated father's eyes before it quickly faded. "So still you bother returning after we all thought something terrible had happened you? After you dissapear of the phase of the earth?"

Jason and Tim glanced nervously at each other.

The tension in the room grew within the second of Bruce's and Dick's glare down. Everyone did not know what to do, they knew that one should NEVER stop a conflict between the bat family.

"I have my reasons for my actions, Bruce," Dick spat harsher than he intended to.

"For leaving your team behind? Your _brothers_?"

Dick clenched his fists, furious by Bruce's words. How dare he question his decision to leave when he had just told Bruce he had reason?! If Dick chose to keep silent... Dick's eyes darkened. Oh. So Bruce was trying to get him to explain and expose himself by using the 'temper tactic.'

The young man rolled his eyes. "Yes, all of it, I have reasons for. I don't need to here this _bullshit,_ Bruce. I came here for Tim and Jason. Not you, so please don't start."

Selina could see the rage boil inside Bruce and walked to him. "Bruce, please," she whispered, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off.

"You think I can't make you leave, Richard?" he threatened.

This time, Dick didn't hold back. He snorted. "Leave?! Oh, were you not just complaining of my decisions to leave a second ago? Bruce, are really just a jerk to do this on Tim's birthday?"

Bruce stomped in front of Dick, pointing a finger to his face with a cold glare. "Listen here," he seethed.

Dick slapped his hand away, "No _you '_ listen here'," Dick hissed, "I have been doing things things from hell and back to keep you guys safe- and I didn't have to do it, Bruce! Believe me, I had _many_ other options."

"We can take care of ourselves,' Bruce growled, using his Batman voice. Dick shook his head with disbelief in his eyes, " No, I don't believe for a second you'd be right here if it weren't for me..."

A pregnant silence filled the room as Bruce and Dick glared at each other. If it weren't for Oliver stepping in front of Bruce and gently pushing him back, Dick knew he'd probably be out the window.

 _"On the contrary, Mr. Wayne, Grayson is exactly right... Just careless is all,"_ a new, silk female voice spoke from the other side of the room. Everyone swished around to see a woman standing at the door, dressed in red silk robes with long black hair draping over shoulders. In her hand, she held a long staff and in her emerald eyes, she gazed over Dick and Bruce with amusement. Everyone took a stance at the newcomer, who only grinned.

"Calm down, there is no such need for the Justice League... Coming out of their shadow, isn't that right, Mister Wayne?" she purred. She glared at Selina, "and I wouldn't forget the cat."

Everyone hid their shock, especially Dick. Did this woman... She knew who they were?

Oliver spoke, "I apologize, but there must be an error in your theories, Ma'am-"

The woman rolled her eyes and glared at everyone. "Oh, please, no need to hide anymore. I know who you are, _Green Arrow-_ I know who you _all_ are!" she growled.

Seeing everyone's shocked faces, her gaze softened and she crossed her arms with a tender expression. "But only one of you matter most to me... Hello, Richard," she crooned. For some reason, her voice- so soft and full of passion as well as love and care, turned Dick into mush. It was like a special and he wanted to crawl over to the stranger and rest his head on her lap. She had almost sounded like his mother...

But he knew better than to fall into someone's arms just like that. He's had too much experience to do so again. He'll only regret it in the end. He instead, frowned at the practically beautiful woman. "Who are you?"

The woman lifted her head a bit, standing straighter. "I am Nora," she spoke, this time with a voice so powerful, it made everyone- even Bruce weak to their knees.

"What do you want?" Dick asked.

Suddenly, something in Nora's eyes flashed that could be only between sadness and determination. It was the kind of sadness Dick had only see in the most heartbroken of people, but the determination he had seen in those who would not be taken down without a fight.

"To help," she whispered, so softly and so... Caring...

Then, Nora's face split feirce and with a swipe of her left hand, Bruce and everyone that had been in front of Dick were lifted from the ground and thrown to the far wall behind her. Dick gasped in shock, seeing everyone had a dazed look as each person collided with the wall. The young man made a silent cry and to a starting step towards them, when at the corner of his eye, he saw Nora- beauty mixed with feirce power- slammed her staff onto the ground. A ear splitting crack could be heard to everyone, but mostly Dick, and automatically, he shot his look down. The floor right in front of him had a large split running horizontal, separating him from the others... And only him.

"Holy shit," he whispered. Before he could jump to the other side, and invisible force yanked him in the air and threw him further from the crack, and if Dick had not caught himself, he would have crashed out of the glass window. Panic arose in his chest and a dizzy feeling caught up with him from the toss. He looked to see Nora staring at him, a tear streaking down her porcelain face.

Dick was confused. Was this lady sad that she was nearly putting him to his death? He would fight... But he found it nearly possible as if something in his body told him not to hurt Nora. "You're pain," Nora croaked, clutching onto her chest, "you're pain, child... Is so strong." Her voice squeaked and cracked as she then clutched her stomach, nearly doubling over if it weren't for her staff.

Endless tear tracked down her cheeks as she gasped. Dick furrowed his eyebrows. His pain?... He wasn't in any pain? Only from his ribs and wound he nearly forgot about. Dick hissed at the thought and rolled from his stomach to take away the pressure. He looked down. Great, the wound on his leg was bleeding again, and badly seeing that it was soaking his pants again.

"Not only does you pain cause for you to ignore your physical and emotional needs... But they cause you to ignore the fact that you are trying to fly with broken wings."

Dick frowned. What was she meaning? What emotional needs was he ignoring?! Not only this, but Dick to the others that were staring at him. He focused on Bruce. His surrogated father's eyes were directly on the wound on Dick's legs and a fire could be seen in his dark blues. Dick gulped, but at the same time felt warmed. He knew that look. He sorta missed that look.

He missed that ol'Daddy-Bat gaze.

It was like Bruce was telling him, ' _Why did you not tell me you were hurt?'_

Everyone's eyes were asking the same thing. Dick could only give them a sorry look. He looked back at Nora. "Broken wings?" he questioned. Nora's nodded. "That need of mending," she hissed determined and pushed two of her hands straight forward. Her staff glowed a bright red and before Dick could register, he heard another crack, then a large rumble. Everything in the room shook harshly, knocking him to his back.

Then he realized...

Oh shit.

Dick scrambled to his knees and saw that Nora was literally _seperating_ the two parts of the room. His part happened to be tilting back. Dick made an instinct cry and crawled quickly upwards, never caring for the pain being kept on his leg or ribs. He felt his knees slipping on the floor and at every side of him, saw furniture sliding back until they crashed through the windows. Luckily, Dick was able to latch onto the ledge of his side of the room and partly pull himself up; the loss of blood made his so weak that he hardly realized it until now.

The crawl made him tired and he rested his chin on the edgy ledge. He looked at his friends and family, who were all screaming his name. Jason took a step to try and save him, but Dick quickly argued with his decision, " _No! Jason, just STAY BACK! KEEP HIM BACK! ALL OF YOU BACK!"_ he roared with all the strength he had. Like he has said to himself before, he will not let anyone he cared for in harms way because of him.

Still, as Dick looked at his family, his friends, and his father who held back the screaming brother, he felt his eyes blur with tears. Usually he would fight... But he thought about dying- had been thinking of death. Maybe it would be better if he died. He wouldn't be around to see everyone he loved lose to death because of him... This may be a better option.

"Why, do you not fight to live, Richard? Why not let them help you?" the sudden sorrow filled voice of Nora spoke. Dick looked to his right to see that the woman now rested perched on the rough edge, looking down at him with pity. Dick glared at her with tired eyes. "No one... Will die or get hurt... Because of me,' he gasped out. Nora's gaze saddened and she ran a hand through the younger's hair in a motherly way. Dick could do nothing but lean into the touch, allowing his eyes to drift shut so he could picture it were his mother's hands petting him.

Dick ignored of Bruce's demands that she backs away from his first 'son'.

"You poor, care filled child," Nora murmured, "I hope that you know that what I shall do is to do nothing but fix you."

Dick held back a shuddering sob and he looked up at her. "How can you fix what's already broken?" he croaked. A tear ran down Nora's face and she said nothing. Dick felt the earth shake ten times stronger, causing him to partly slip, that all he could do was grip for dear life on the edge with to hands. Nora stood from where she had been crouched at, the shakes affecting her zero much.

"In order to be mended, you must die for the process, child. Sad I know and death is terrifying. But if you welcome it, it won't hurt as much. When you awake, you will be reborn again. Allow me to mend you, Richard."

With that, Nora stomped one foot on Dick's hand causing to scream and release the ledge. Then, all he could feel was himself falling... Plummeting... To death, just like his parents had...

He was scared. He didn't know what to expect when his body met the ground. He didn't know what to see... What to feel... Pain? Numbness?

Light? Dark?

Mami?... Tati?

But as soon as Dick met the ground, all his light went out... And he was stuck in the dark... He could have sworn he heard his father calling his name... And just like that, Dick Grayson welcomed death...

* * *

 ** _Review please!_**


End file.
